


A Feeling

by psychojean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, another 11 am prompt, kurotsukki - Freeform, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychojean/pseuds/psychojean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo always wonders about his upstairs neighbor, always playing music every day at 2 in the morning. and Kuroo always wanted to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I did this thing again where i stayed up writing on a school night about a weird prompt that never made sense in my head. oh well... i should make a mix or it.. hmm.
> 
> also! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! YOU GYS ARE LOVELY AND DESERVE ETERNAL HAPPINESS!

Kuroo wakes up to the sound of guitar strums and rhythmic singing. He picked up his phone and stared at the clock, 2:35AM; he laid back, his hands under his head and a content smile on his lips.

 

At first it pissed him off, who would listen to music in the dead of night? He tried to avoid it, but the walls of his shitty apartment building were so thin. To the point where he wondered if the married couple next to his room solved their conflict. Kuroo owned a special popcorn pack for their fights he couldn’t help it; the wife had some hilarious comebacks and ‘burns’ that dropped his jaw.

But then he realized he actually liked the music. Every day at 2 AM, his neighbor would play music for an hour or so. Kuroo started to wake up and just lay here, listening to the melody and deep lyrics.

 

Kuroo wonders if his neighbor relates to the lyrics; or he just listens to them because they sound nice. Some songs he picks are usually loneliness centric. Some of them don’t even make sense; some make Kuroo’s heart drop.

 

Kuroo wants to one day ask his neighbor about his music. Where he finds it, why he likes them. Do they give him the same feeling as they give Kuroo? Why he listens to those kinds of songs at 2 am in the morning?

 

On this particular day, his neighbor played a song. This song was different from the other songs he usually plays, Kuroo knows because he gets a different feeling from it. Kuroo listens thoroughly; the song is catchy, with loads of metaphoric lyrics.

 

But Kuroo says thinking about it. He hummed the melody of the song in the train to work, he hummed the melody of the song while brewing coffee, he hummed the melody of the song in the bathroom stall, he definitely hummed the melody in the bathroom shower; singing aloud with lyrics that are probably aren’t right, but they fit the rhythm perfectly.

 

 

“Dude,” began Bokuto, munching a large bite of his extremely cheesy burger, “You have to go up to that dude and talk to him. It’s been a month since he moved and all you do is dance alone not practically joining his privet DJ”

 

“I do not!” exclaimed Kuroo, placing his half empty milkshake cup and running a hand through his soot hair.

 

Bokuto shrugged “ But hey, ‘shoving feathers up your butt does not make you a chicken’ fight club, 1999”

 

Kuroo looked at him confused, “What does that even mean?” again Bokuto shrugged “I don’t know, it fits the situation, and I’ve always wanted to use it.”

 

Kuroo let out a frustrated sigh “They would probably be freaked out by me.”

 

Bokuto popped a fry in his mouth “Not really, its their fault for playing music loudly at the gone of night” he ended that sentence dramatically. Kuroo rolled his eyes but still smiled at his friend’s silliness.

 

Bokuto chuckled but then gave him a serious look, “you better make a move, it wouldn’t be that bad! If you don’t ill do it for you-“

 

“NO DON’T” Kuroo interjected, grimacing at the memory of when Bokuto found out Kuroo was attracted to this guy, and actively walked to him and simply, in front of a huge group of guys that ‘Kuroo wants your dick’. The rest was a blurred memory that consisted with screaming, red faces and Kuroo getting a bruise from hitting his head on the wall repeatedly, and hitting Bokuto repeatedly.

 

“I’ll ask them tomorrow” Kuroo announced, his black and white haired friend whooped, high fived Kuroo and wished him good luck for a mission of winning that musical Dick.

 

 

Kuroo woke up to silence; the only sound heard was the passing of cars outside his window.

 

He wondered what his neighbor is doing, why isn’t he playing any music? Did something happen? Is his stereo broken? Kuroo’s mind was filled with questions about the calmness of his neighbor.

 

Why was Kuroo even thinking of this? He didn’t know the person, yet he was worried about his neighbors not playing music. Kuroo laid back down his bed and hugged the pillow next to him, he closed his eyes, and he began to slip into sleep, the thoughts of the quite neighbor and a clench in his heart.

 

X

 

Kuroo woke up cranky, he used the last coffee packet and accidently spilled the coffee. His shower heater broke halfway through his melancholy shower, turning ice cold and causing Kuroo to yelp and jump out the porcelain tub.

 

Work wasn’t any better, because he had to stand an hour listening to a couple fight and bicker about ordering, it took them too long to just order fucking hot chocolate.

 

The only thing that kept him going is his promise to himself to talk to music playing neighbor.

 

Entering the apartment building, he walked to the receptionist; he greeted the middle-aged man and asked him the number of the apartment exactly above his.

 

“314, got a complaint kid?” the middle-aged man grunted.

 

“Nope” Kuroo smiled, “a new beginning” and with that, he walked towards the elevator and clicked the number of the floor above his.

 

He bit his teeth with anticipation, his heartbeats increasing with each ding of the level. His brain hurt from all the questions swarming it.

 

Reaching his destination, Kuroo took a deep breath, staring at the silver numbers; he knocked the door three times, and waited.

 

A muffled answer came through the door; Kuroo’s heart was about to burst out his chest when the sound of keys clinkcing and a lock being unclocked.

 

The door opened by a sleepy looking blonde, clad in a baggy T-shirt and dinasour pattered pajama pants, the slightly taller male rubbed his eyes under his glasses- an action which Kuroo find immensely adorable.

 

“May I help you?” Asked the male, a yawn following his tired question.

 

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He never expected his neighbor to ever look like this; he looked slightly younger than Kuroo, but Kuroo found him _really_ hot and cute.

 

The male waited for an answer, an irritated look on his face.

 

“Hey! I’m Kuroo, I live directly under you.” He said with a closed mouth smile. “I have been wanting to ask you about the music you listen to.”

 

“Oh?” the male’s cheeks turned pink “Is it too loud I can turn it down-“ “No, I don’t want you to do that.” Kuroo cut him off

 

“I want… to know their names, I know that sounds kind of creepy but I listen to them every night you play them. I always wondered what they were named, but I never bothered to look it up.”

 

Kuroo was surprised to see the blondes frown turn into a slight smile, he opened his door further and tilted his head as a sign to come in.

 

Kuroo walked in the tiny apartment, the design was similar to his. But his apartment was full of boxes and CD’s,  Kuroo looked at the blonde male who shrugged and just said “Too lazy to unpack”. Causing Kuroo to grin like goof.

 

Kuroo sat on the beat up couch, followed by the blonde. He sat next to Kuroo, drinking his coffee slow and just staring at Kuroo dead in the eye.

 

Kuroo stared back with the same intensity, causing some weird tension between the tall men.

 

The blonde placed his cup on the coffee table and looked at Kuroo.

 

“Tsukishima”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“My name is Tsukishima”

 

Tsukishima… Tsukishima… it suited him. Tsukishima… Tsukkishima… Tsukki.

 

“Is it okay if I call you Tsukki?” asked Kuroo, his grin wide.

 

“Absolutely not” said Tsukishima, a frown setting on his lips, deepening when Kuroo just grinned wider.

 

“So Tsukki,” “Oh my god” “What was that song you played that goes like this”

 

Then they launched into a conversation lasting for hours. Kuroo liked Tsukishima; He liked how he used his hands excessively, he liked how his eye went bright when Kuroo mentioned his favorite songs, He really liked when Kuroo admitted he loudly sings the songs in the shower, which Tsukishima found Ridiculous, but it didn’t stop him from chuckling and biting his lip to stop his smile. His cheeks went pink, eyes crinkled Kuroo really liked that sight.

 

“I have a question” Kuroo set, settling for a closed mouthed smile, his cheeks hurt from smiling too much and laughing whenever he teased Tsukishima and annoyed him.

 

“You have too many questions, Kuroo-san” Tsukishima pointed out, his cheeks still tinted pink, making the whole situation really hard because all Kuroo wanted to do was plant kisses on them.

 

“I’m curious” pouted Kuroo, “Curiosity killed the cat” stated Tsukishima, grinning at the use of expression, knowing that Kuroo’s old volleyball team’s mascot was a cat.

 

“…Why do you listen to music at night?” asked Kuroo.

 

Tsukishima paused, taking a breath he answered “I guess, its because in the night, we feel things we don’t feel in the morning. I listen to music at night because it’s my way to feel content; I sleep all day and stay up at night listening to a couple of records. I’ve always used music as an escape from reality… it makes me feel _something”_

 

Kuroo stared in awe, his chest tightened at Tsukishima’s words, with the setting light on his pale face and shy action. He got closer, and reluctantly set his hand on Tsukishima’s hand.

 

Tsukishima stared wide-eyed, Kuroo gulped. “Tsukki… I… Understand what you’re saying. The music you play… it makes me feel something too.” Kuroo whispered.

They gazed at each other, the distance between them shortened; Kuroo’s hand was placed behind Tsukishima’s neck. Their lips dangerously brushing against each other, Kuroo stared at Tsukishima’s soft looking lips, and then placed his lips on his.

 

Kuroo pulled away from the lingering kiss after a few minutes, then Tsukishima pulled him back kissing him with the same passion, Kuroo opened his mouth; their gentle kisses soon turned hot and urgent. Hands on necks trailed down backs, hands on hips bony, smooth hips.

 

Kisses on beat up couches turned to make outs on metal beds, make outs turned to licks, to urgent sucking, and pants out of lips.

 

Kuroo ran the tips of his fingers on the dips of Tsukishima’s back. He closed his eyes, a content smile on his lips. He was feeling it.

**Author's Note:**

> if i fail, blame it on kuroo and tusk and their gross actions.
> 
> feed back is always welcome!
> 
> i would also like to point out that i have a writing & art blog, if you want to go in and fee a lil inspired!
> 
> yamazaku.tumblr.com
> 
> thx for reading!!


End file.
